A certain new years kiss
by Reallifewriterwoman
Summary: A small story with Mikoto and Touma on new years eve. This time it takes place some years later. Mikoto is looking for Last Order when she runs into her boyfriend.


**One shot: New Years Eve- MikotoxTouma**

It was a dark night in Academy City.

Mikoto Misaka, a 18 year old girl and the proud electric princess of Nagatenjouki Academy, was walking through the crowded street.

It was New years eve and every couple was celebrating it. But tonight she didn't have time to celebrate it. Instead she was on a special mission, because one of her sisters, Last Order, had gone missing. And even though she wanted to celebrate new years eve with her friends and family, she had to go and find the lost sister.

Her phone went off. Mikoto shrieked, but quickly decided to answer it.

"Hello?" Mikoto asked curious.

" _You still haven't found her, have you?"_

Makoto groaned. She stopped in her tracks and looked up at the sky. It was annoying that Accelerator, one of the strongest, had her phone number. They weren't friends, yet whenever something bad occurred he called her for help. Especially if it involved one of the clones.

"No. Where was she last seen?"

She heard Accelerator sigh. " _At the mall...but somehow she had gone missing for the entire day. I've looked all over and-"_

 _"_ Hold on."

Mikoto sensed an electric field. And it wasn't Kuroko who always swung herself into her chest or Misaka 10032...this was a very small electric spark, almost like...a...small sister...

"I think I sense her."

 _"W-what?! Where?!"_

"At district 15, the center where the malls are...hold on, I'm going to see if I can find her."

" _Hold up, you damn-"_

Mikoto hung up. She put her phone in her pocket and ran towards the shops. There were a lot of people walking around. But the feeling got stronger as she kept running. Eventually she could practically sense someone else too. Someone she sensed more often than once...

"Ow!"

Mikoto bumped into a certain raven haired young man. She took a few steps back and looked up at the guy.

"T-Touma!" Mikoto became red with embarrassment.

"Biri-biri!"

After all these years Touma became a fairly handsome man. He had grown a little bit taller, had a deeper voice...if only his luck had grown as much. He just called his girlfriend by her old nickname, which he always used to say when he forgot her name. Mikoto immediately became angry and threw a small spark at him. Touma held his hand up and the beam disappeared instantly.

"Don't call me by my old nickname, idiot!" Mikoto kept sparking a little.

Touma laughed and lowered his hand. "Sorry, my mistake...but what are you doing here? Index, Kuroko, Saten and Uiharu are all worried for you. Your mother asked me to find, but while I was on my way I happened to bump into mini-misaka."

"Mini-Misaka? You mean Last Order?!"

"Yeah..."

"Where?"

"Oneesama!" Last Order came out of nowhere and hugged Mikoto tightly. She laughed and buried her face into her t-shirt.

"Last Order!" Mikoto sighed in relief. "Accelerator was worried for you...where were you?"

Last Order released her and made a twirl. "I wanted to get him a gift, so I looked around the shopping district, says Misaka Misaka."

"Ah..." Mikoto pulled her phone from her pocket. "Then I'm going to give him a quick call...hm?"

She noticed that that it almost midnight. Mikoto gasped loudly and the other two looked in confusion at her.

"Oneesama? Are you okay?, asks Misaka Misaka as Misaka Misaka looks concerned." Last Order asked.

"It's almost midnight!"

The people around her suddenly started to clap. Mikoto shrieked and flailed around with her arms.

"H-hold on, I don't have time left to get back home to the party and bring Last Order home, this is going too fast..."

When the last second was counted Touma suddenly grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Don't worry." He whispered with a low voice.

At the last second he kissed Mikoto on her lips. The young girl went quiet. The world, the cheering and the fireworks around him seemed to slowly disappear. It all seemed like it didn't matter that much...because the only thing that mattered in that moment were his lips on hers...

She felt how his hand moved around her waist and pulled her closer.

Mikoto moaned a little. Touma smiled a little in the kiss. He could feel how her heart was beating calmly again.

After a few minutes the two separated. Mikoto held her fingers against her lips and looked away with a blush.

Touma smiled at her. "Now, let's get to the party."

"But L-last order..." Mikoto pointed at her smaller sister.

"I will text Accelerator to get to the party. He will definitely come if I tell him that I will hurt Last Order if he doesn't come."

Mikoto and Last Order both shook their heads. "Baka."

"Eh?"

"Nothing." Mikoto grabbed his hand and giggled. "Happy new year, Touma. I love you..."

"I love you too!, screams Misaka Misaka!", Last order yelled.

"Happy new year..."

Touma squeezed her hand a little.

No matter what happened, he knew that he was always on her side...

 _And that she was always on his._

* * *

Happy new year ^^


End file.
